powerpuffgirlsadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures of My Little Pony Equestria Girls
The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures of My Little Pony Equestria Girls is a upcoming movie created by Hiatt Grey. Quotes :chatting :Sunset Shimmer: Can't believe I didn't recognize you earlier. Shoulda known Princess Celestia would send her prized pupil here after my crown, and her little dog, too. Along with the three little munchkins. :Twilight Sparkle: It's my crown! :Blossom: Yeah! That's Twilight's crown you stole! :Bubbles: But we decided to switch the crown back! :Buttercup: Yeah, lady! :Sunset Shimmer: Whatever. This is just a minor setback for me. You four don't know the first thing about this place, and I'' already rule it. :'Twilight Sparkle': If that's so, why do you even ''need my crown? You went to an awful lot of trouble to switch it with the one that belongs here. :Sunset Shimmer: Pop quiz: what happens when you four bring an Element of Harmony into an alternate world? You don't know? Seriously? laughing And you're supposed to be Princess Celestia's star student? Then again, what were the chances she'd find somepony as bright as me to take under her wing after I'' decided to leave Equestria? Bit embarrassing that you were the best she could do. :'Spike': growls :'Sunset Shimmer': Oh, and I'd keep an eye on your mutt. Hate for him to be... taken away from you. :'Spike': Is that a threat? :'Sunset Shimmer': Oh, of course not. :'Spike': barks :'Sunset Shimmer': But I'd cut down on the chatter if I were you. Don't want everyone to know you four don't belong here, now would you? You wanna be a princess here? Please. You four don't know the first thing about fitting in. ---- :'Sunset Shimmer': That's close enough! :'Spike': Twilight! :'Twilight Sparkle': Don't hurt him! :'Blossom': Don't do it, Sunset Shimmer! :'Bubbles': Yeah, if you let him go, we'll spare you! :'Buttercup': Yeah, so please don't hurt the little guy! :'Sunset Shimmer': Oh, I wouldn't dream of it. I'm not a monster, girls. Snips and Snails Let him go. Twilight and The Powerpuff Girls You four don't belong here. Give me the crown, and you four can go back to Equestria tonight. Or keep it and ''never go home. :Twilight Sparkle and The Powerpuff Girls: gasp :Sunset Shimmer: Tick-tock, girls. We haven't got all night. The portal will be closing on its own in less than an hour. So, what's your answer? :Twilight Sparkle and The Powerpuff Girls: No. :Sunset Shimmer: What!? Equestria! Your friends! Lost to you forever! Don't you see what I'm about to do to the portal?! :Twilight Sparkle: Yes, but I've also seen what you've been able to do here without magic. Equestria will find a way to survive without my Element of Harmony. This place might not, if I allow it to fall into your hands. So go ahead. Destroy the portal. You are not getting this crown! :Sunset Shimmer: Fine. You win. :Rainbow Dash: You... four... are... so awesome! :Applejack: I can't believe you four were gonna do that for us! :Rarity: It's no wonder you're a real live princess! :Sunset Shimmer: Oh, yes, she's so very special! Snips and Snails Grab him, you fools!